The Tree of the Happiness
by Rosalie Thompson
Summary: -¡Mi hermano vuelve a casa esta semana! Cuando tímida Isabella Swan se entera que Edward regresa a Forks para presentar a su prometida, la excéntrica modelo Tanya Denalí, Bella no puede evitar querer recuperar al muchacho que jugaba con ella en las ramas de un viejo sauce. ¿Cómo lo hará? Bueno, puede que haya tutoriales sobre cómo seducir a un hombre en YouTube...


Este es mi primer EXB y ya tenía la trama en mente desde hace tiempo y aquí está. Es mi primera historia en este fandom, porque me doy más con el anime y el manga, soy otaku ;)

Espero, de corazón, que les guste. Nos leemos más abajito.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

-Ya, lo entendemos Bells. ¿Sabes que puedes parar cuando quieras? No es necesario que te mates de hambre, hay mejores soluciones.

-No podría Alice, ese árbol es muy importante para mí. Tengo un vínculo especial con él.

-Bueno, sí; pero no significa poner tu integridad en riesgo. Estamos preocupadas, Bella.-me miró a los ojos y su destello de inquietud hizo que se me retorcieran las entrañas y me hizo desviar la mirada hacia un vestido de chiffon turquesa. A continuación, caminó graciosamente al probador y le pasó unos tacones de gamuza a Rosalie, quien tomó la palabra.

-Vamos Bella, sé realista: no importa cuántas trabas intentes ponerle a esa construcción, no van a ceder. Ellos tienen el dinero y el poder para movilizar a medio mundo. ¿Y tú, planeas enfrentarlos con tu ropa _hipster _y el corte de cabello de una adicta a tijeretazos caseros? No, Bella. Imposible, además ese tipo te advirtió que no lo hicieras. Eres muy terca.

-No soy terca.Y mi ropa no es hipster. Es solo que prefiero la comodidad.-me encogí de hombros un tanto ofendida, a pesar de llevar años oyéndolo de la boca de mi madre y mis amigas. Tal vez para ellas el paraíso eran unos tacones asesinos por encima de los doce centímetros, blusas y pantalones entallados; pero para mí unos _jeans _descoloridos, zapatillas deportivas y una blusa a cuadros, eran mi cielo personalizado. Simple y reconfortante.

Rolé los ojos cuando Rose empezó a replicarme nuevamente el porqué de mi decisión al no querer asistir al viernes de películas que hacía el grupo cada mes. Generalmente nos reuníamos en la mansión Cullen, rodeados de palomitas y films de terror, tomado como excusa perfecta para acurrucarse con sus novios. Yo por mi parte, comía hasta reventar la comida chatarra que Emmett me traía mientras disfrutaba del horror de las masacres y el suspenso. Una buena perspectiva, pero quería pasar mi noche del viernes terminando por decimocuarta vez Cumbres Borracosas.

Charlie tenía doble turno, así que por compromiso me correspondía cuidar la casa. Además, no había nada mejor que sumirse en el familiar perfume de los libros y sentir la exquisita textura rugosa del cuero entre mis manos un buen fin de semana.

-Bien, pero que conste que te he advertido. Si faltas el viernes, no te salvas el lunes en Port Angeles. Alice y yo te renovaremos el armario.

El pequeño duendecillo dio gráciles saltitos mientras aplaudía vigorosamente,-¡Yay, Bella! ¡Será fantástico, ya lo verás!

Se me acercó y empezó a evaluarme con sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa encantadora.-Hmm….Rose, vamos a necesitar azul, mucho. ¡Resaltará el tono de Bella! Necesitamos también…-divagó y una sonrisa que daría envidia al gato Risón apareció con lentitud en sus facciones.-¡Tacones! De unos ocho centímetros para empezar, no quiero que Bella se caiga y se fracture algo.-¡Ocho para empezar! ¿Está loca? ¡De solo imaginarme engarzada en uno de esos siento que ya me estoy tropezando, y solo por anticipación!

Odiaba ir de compras, siempre lo he hecho. Cuando lo hacía con Renée, la sensación de ser un bicho raro nunca había desaparecido. Y años más tarde, como adulta tampoco había mermado, sino que iba en aumento. Era tan tedioso y estresante, que la verdad no sé qué pasaba por la cabeza de estas chicas.

Aunque tampoco tenía un cuerpo para lucir ropa bonita. Estaba un poco pasada de peso y era bajita, no tanto como Alice, pero sí hacía una diferencia. Mi cabello era tal y como Rosalie había descrito. Cortaba mi cabello en casa, para ahorrar dinero y no incomodar a Charlie pidiendo cada tanto para el peluquero. Tal vez lo tutoriales en Youtube no fueran tan efectivos como yo pensaba en un principio.

Tampoco gozaba de una cara simpática o exótica, me consideraba normal y aburrida, con mi cabello caoba y mis comunes ojos chocolates. Pero he aprendido a aceptarme después de mucho luchar. Siempre he pensado que a mi madre le hubiese encantado que yo fuese rubia o peliroja, alta y naturalmente bronceada, con cuerpazo de revista y chispeantes ojos azules. Pero la realidad era otra y también aprendí a vivir con eso. Por eso me condenaré a vivir en mi soltería y adoptar gatos, muchos gatos.

-¡Bella, no me estás escuchando!-Alice hizo un puchero y me arrastró con Rose al descapotable que, para mi desconcierto, ya estaba lleno de bolsas y cajas.-¡Estabas con la mirada perdida y me hiciste _visto_ muchas veces!.-lloriqueó, y se fue al asiento delantero haciendo mohínes y mofas a Rose, que se reía de su comportamiento tan infantil.

Un poco arrebolada me disculpé y me gané el perdón de Alice, prometiendo tratar de no quejarme cuando estuviésemos comprando en Port Angeles. Íbamos a mitad de camino a casa de Rose cuando, Alice jadeó y se estremeció en el asiento de copiloto.

Rose, mirándola por todo lo que le permitían sus gafas de _Channel _, la instó a que contara el porqué de su agitación. Sentí mucha más curiosidad al ver sus ojos aún más soñadores y su sonrisa de felicidad.

Haciendo ademanes frenéticamente nos explicó entre jadeos palabras incongruentes e inconexas, haciendo que Rose se alterara y le exigiera que se calmara. Cuando el descapotable giró en una concurrida esquina, por fin Alice pudo hablar con mayor claridad.-Ugh, bueno, la cosa es que….¡Mi hermano vuelve a casa esta semana!

¿Qué?

¿Geekward? ¿En serio? ¿Qué no trabajaba en la Nassa o algo similar? ¿El solterón, nerd y…guapísimo Edward Cullen? ¿Por qué iba a volver? Él había dejado claro que no planeaba regresar a este _pueblucho _de Forks, ¿Por qué quería regresar luego de tres años?

-¡Oh, y eso no es todo, chicas! ¡Viene con su prometida!

Tal vez habían pasado tres años, pero igualmente no me esperé volver a oír el sonido de mi corazón hecho trizas.

Edward volvía a Forks.

Con su prometida.

Próximo a casarse.

Diablos, ¿Qué voy a ser ahora?

* * *

><p>¡Hola, que tal! Espero que les haya gustado, aunque este es solo el prólogo de la historia. Ya saben, tomatazos, likes o lo que gusten, siempre pueden decirlo. Si les hizo pasar un buen rato, o les sacó del aburrimiento, pueden darle un review a esta humilde escritora. Gracias por leer.<p>

Nos leemos pronto, Ro.


End file.
